


Paint It Black

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [20]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (sort of), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Goth Fashion Appreciation, Healthy Marriage, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Love, Loving Marriage, Mafia Boss Bendy, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Morbid Humor, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, So Married, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, feeeeeeeeeeeeels, feels feels feels, happy marriage, healthy relationship, mafia, mob boss bendy, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Threat/THret/noun: threat; plural noun: threats1.a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done“It sends out a very clear message: 'Mess with us and we'll do something worse than kill you. We'll kill your children'.”-Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Original Female Character(s), "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Original Character(s), "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Allison Angel/Tom, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 28
Kudos: 42





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I'm back at it with a little bit of good ol' ANGST. Which is perfect because I'm in an ANGSTY mood myself, so this should be a good one, I hope. 
> 
> Several Warnings for this one.  
> -Blood.  
> -Gore.  
> -It gets nasty, guys.  
> -Violence.  
> -Smut.  
> -Sexual Humor.  
> -Pregnancy.  
> -Baby talk.  
> -Parental concerns.  
> -Mild Pregnancy kink.  
> -Trigger warning; Batty's kidnapping will be mentioned!  
> -Drugs will be mentioned! Not used, but mentioned!  
> -Mob Boss Stuff!  
> -Cursing (LOL that's the LEAST of your concerns)  
> -My shitty sense of humor.  
> -My shitty sense of humor.  
> -Did I mention my shitty sense of humor?  
> -My shitty sense of humor.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49924543451/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“When I find a colour darker than black, I'll wear it. But until then, I'm wearing black!”_  
-Coco Chanel.

* * *

Today had been busy. Hell, this past _week_ has been busy.

After discovering this past Saturday you were pregnancy and telling the crew, you informed your parents of your status the following Sunday. Your parents had been pleasantly surprised when you and your husband stopped by their house shortly after they came home from church. They were still dressed up in their Sunday's best when Bendy slyly asked Oscar if he preferred the term **'Grandpa'** or **'Pappy'.**

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" were your mother's first gleeful words when she figured out what Bendy was _actually_ trying to say, and she immediately started flying around the house, squealing and laughing before promptly flying towards you and scooping you off the floor in a fly by hug. Bendy had been so confused at first when you were suddenly yanked out of his arms, but had realized your mother was just elated and wanted to express her delight in being a grandmother. Your father watched the two of you fly around the living room with tears in his eyes, which concerned your husband enough to ask if he was alright. Your father looked at him with wide, teary eyes, and smiled while saying; _"I just became a grandpa. Of course I'm alright."_

After telling your parents, it was then announced to the media that you were having a baby. The media practically _stormed_ the club the following night, all wanting in so they could ask you and Bendy questions about the little one in your belly. Boris, thankfully, had managed to keep them out but it hadn't easy. Boris was actually worried they were going to break down the door at one point, but thankfully they didn't, and were successfully scared away by the Ink Boys after YOU put your foot down and said _'enough'._

You had gotten so mad when they tried to storm the club Monday Night. They hadn't respected Bendy's request to leave the both of you alone, to give the two of you time to adjust to your new roles as parents-to-be. No, they had blatantly ignored the simple requests, hopped on social media when they weren't able to get into the club, and asked questions on your pages that were both invasive and sometimes just flat out disgusting. Some asked if you're happy to be a mom, or if the baby is healthy as far as you're aware of-- normal questions you'd had been happy to answer, had they not been so persistent in receiving one immediately in the first place! Still, the main problem was that there were other paparazzi and reporters that were not as, um... _'considerate'_ about your feelings. (Though, you wouldn't call _any_ of them considerate in the first place. Not with the constant nagging they all did!)

Many of the other reporters had asked disturbing and concerning questions, like if you were going to abandon the child after birth or if the baby was going to get sick or die. Some fuckers even asked 'WHEN' instead of 'IF'!!! You can bet your ass some folks got torn a new asshole by your husband!!!

Not all of the media was bad, though! Some had been quite nice, sending gifts and warm wishes to the both of you. Not only that, but **Lorvela** had heard about how the media had been harassing you, and sent you a vase of colorful roses as an apologetic gift. She had also called Bendy's number, _politely_ asking for an interview about the baby as it grows. Since Lorvela is a delight to work with and isn't a self-centered bumbling cunt, Bendy was _quite happy_ to accept her request and schedule an interview for later. Lorvela was satisfied by this, delighted to know that while the rest of the media scrambled for answers, she'd be the first to _get_ those answers. She's always tried to tell others; 'Work with the stars, treat them like regular people, and they'll love you'. She was _wildly_ correct, but so many media outlets didn't seem to understand that or catch on. It was sad, actually. Oh well! Their loss, her gain!

But despite all the pleasantries, it's still been tiresome. It's Saturday again, meaning you're **4 weeks** pregnant now. This stresses you out a little, because you know there are a lot of challenges you're going to have to face, and the media is only adding to that stress by begging you and Bendy for interviews. The two of you always tell them the same thing, that you'll talk when you're ready, but they won't accept that as an answer. At least the patrons of the club were understanding of your plight-- many just happily congratulated you, and your regulars tipped you a little extra as a 'HEYYYYY GOOD JOB ON GETTING PREGNANT, PLZ MAKE ME MORE BOOZE'.

Currently, you're backstage in the dressing room. You're trying to prepare to go up on stage and sing a re-imagined version of 'Paint It Black' by the Rolling Stones. You're feeling a little moody from all the stress surrounding the news of your pregnancy, so this cover will be the perfect time to vent out a little of that stress in the form of a song. You've curled your hair, done your makeup, sprayed on your perfume, and touched up on your manicure and pedicure. All you need to do now is put on your dress, and everything that comes with it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49927304002/in/dateposted/)

( ** _DAMN_.** That's all I can say to this dress. Just **DAMN.** )

Sighing, you stand up from the vanity and walk over to the mannequin where your dress is displayed on. Quietly, you let your fluffy black robe fall to the floor before you begin the long process of carefully putting on the dress. There's a lot of straps, a lot of mesh, and a lot of lace. It takes awhile, but you manage to get it done without tearing anything. After sliding on some matching mesh gloves and mesh stockings, hooking the stockings up to the garter belt straps, and sliding on some sexy knee-high boots, you're ready to roll and dressed to kill. You had come across the dress while shopping one evening with the Angel Twins at one of your favorite boutiques. You saw the dress, and just couldn't resist trying it on. When you saw the price tag and realized you had enough for it, you immediately bought it and had managed to hide it away from your husband as a surprise. 

This show was going to be a bit different, because you planned on using your powers as special effects up on stage. It made for good practice, and you had enough control over your powers by now that you didnt have to worry about accidentally hurting an innocent bystander. You had already practiced this with Sammy-- mostly because he was the only one brave enough to be your guinea pig. It's not that the others didn't trust you-- they just didn't like the idea of someone poking around in their already fucked up heads and accidentally making things worse. Sammy was the only one who _actively_ enjoyed his insanity. Seriously, if his craziness took the form of a person he'd probably sleep with it and spank it a couple times just to be kinky. Anything 'scary' you could do to him would probably just make him laugh. The corrupted ink he drank all those years ago has made him see so much shit that it doesn't even phase him anymore. Three headed goat staring at him in the corner? Kay! Cool! Nice horns, brah!

As you're adjusting your boots, a female Lost One slips into the room, bowing respectively towards you while telling you that it's show time.

You nod at her and move to follow her out of the room, only to pause when you realize she's not moving because she waiting for your command. You still hadn't gotten used to being considered a 'Mob Queen' by the Lost Ones, or the media. Hell, when you looked in the mirror you still saw the child that grew up in the run-down apartment complex your parents rented outside of ToonTown. You didn't think you'd ever get used to your celebrity status, and honestly, you hope you never do. You don't want to get too comfortable with your celebrity life, and become addicted to the limelight. You didn't want to become another page in the book of horror stories of sweet folk that had been corrupted by the fame. That's the _last_ thing you wanted. It's why you made regular visits to your folks now that they lived closer-- it kept you grounded. Kept you from getting too big.

After telling the lost one you were ready, you follow her out the dressing room and towards the stage. The curtains are still down but you can hear the patrons excited chattering, talking among themselves as they wait for the show to start. You get into the center stage, strike a post, and give the cue that you're ready. The curtains rise and all eyes focus on you. There's a collective gasp, the loudest being a ' **HOLY FUCKIN' MOTHER OF INK**!' from your husband. You immediately feel an invasive thought intrude into your mind, and you realize it must be your husband trying to speak to you through your auras; _"God damn it toots, you're going 'ta make me ruin my pants with dat dress."_

 _"Do you like it?"_ You reply, feeling oddly calm despite the way your heart is beating rapidly in excitement.

 _"Like it?"_ You hear his echoy voice chuckle within your mind. _"Like it, toots? I would do anything for you in dat dress, I would do back flips for dat dress. I'd do one now if there weren't so many people and my cock wasn't **rock-fucking-solid.** Tell me toots, can you see my bulge from up 'dere on da stage? Do you see me?"_

_"Kinda hard to miss the big guy in the center of the crowd, sneakily palming the crotch of his dress pants. Then again, I know what I'm lookin' for. Hard to miss the man with a stripper pole for a cock."_

You can hear Bendy audibly laugh out in response to your teasing, and he shakes his head at you from his place in the crowd. You feel him push one final thought into your head; _"Good luck. Come see me after da show. I wanna feel dat body of yours up real close before we get back 'ta work!"_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49927155793/in/photostream/)

( _Sweet inky hell, take me now. THAT **CONFIDENCE!**_ )

Bendy quickly begins to get comfortable. He undoes his bow tie, leaning back to brace his elbow against the empty table behind him. One of his suspender straps slips off of his shoulders, but he pays it no mind as he reaches into a pocket, pulling out his lighter and a cigar. He never takes his eyes off you-- not once, not even when he lights up the cigar and takes a long drag of it after putting his lighter away. His eyes bore into your soul, like two red sparkling rubies of pure lust. You can feel the lust rolling and radiating off of his relaxed form. He looks the epitome of calm on the outside, but you know there is a wild beast of untamed passion lurking just beneath the surface of his skin.

_You can't wait to call it out to play._

With a playful smile, you begin to take slow, leisurely steps towards the microphone at the first front of the stage. The band isn't playing music yet, so the only sound in the club is the labored breathing of the drunken patrons and the click of your boots against the stage, which echo and reverberate through the club as you approach the microphone. Your fingers delicately grip the microphone stand, and you flare your wings-- a cue for the band to begin playing music.

** **

The tune starts out soft and slow, which confuses the audience as there are a lot of instruments up on stage, surrounding the live band. Still, this does not quell their excitement-- even slow songs with you entertain them, though they get the feeling that this is no typical slow song. There's something about the way you're dressed that promises a good show tonight of epic proportions, and honestly? They're dying to see what tricks you have up your metaphorical sleeves.

Your fingers tightly grip the stand as you part your lips to draw a deep breath into your lungs. You hope this goes well. You really want this to go well, because you've been so frustrated as of late. The media, the magazines, the paparazzi-- they've all been trying to get a piece of you and the baby. You don't even have a baby bump yet, and the media is just losing their minds. So you just do what you can; you push all your frustration, all your stress and all your anger into the song, using the succubi tricks your mother taught you in order to keep everyone's focus on you.

 **"♫♪ I see a red door and I want it painted black... No colors anymore, I want them to turn black... ♫♪"** You begin softly, singing in a low pitch. The audience listens, enraptured by your powerful voice. Despite the way you sing soft and sweet, it still manages to capture everyone's attention. The tone you're using, the look in your eyes-- they can see the frustration behind those pie-cut orbs of yours, and while they feel for you, they can't help but be excited for a show. **"♫♪ I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes... I have to turn my head until my darkness goes... ♫♪"**

The beat suddenly kicks up just ever so slightly, and suddenly your entire body language changes from soft and sweet to raw, and semi-intimidating. You flare your wings out as far as they can go, narrowing your eyes as you focus on the song and the lyrics, unintentionally making yourself look a lot like a sexy villainess singing about how she's going to take over the world. Still, it works for the vibe you're going for, so you continue to sing; **"♫♪ I see a line of cars and they're all painted black. With flowers and my love, both never to come back. I see people turn their heads and quickly look away... Like a newborn baby, it just happens everyday... ♫♪"**

The beat suddenly drops... and then it REALLY kicks up, right at the same time as you force your aura to explode from your body in the form of black smoke, pulsing and twitching as it slowly radiates from your place on stage. Bendy raises his eyebrows in shock as he watches it spill over the edges of the stage, just barely reaching towards the crowd-- he had been aware you were going to use your aura as special effects for tonight's show, but it always impresses him when you demonstrate the complete control you have over your abilities. Honestly, had he not been 100% sure you weren't going to hurt anyone, he'd be a little intimidated right now. Bendy smiles proudly up at you as you continue to sing; **"♫♪ I look inside myself and see my heart is black! I see my red door, I must have it painted black! Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts! It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black! ♫♪"**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49928805902/in/dateposted/)

He watches as you take the microphone out of it's stand, before your wings lift you up into the air, and drop you down, right into the center of the patrons seated at their tables... _just a few feet from him._ Fog radiates from your form, causing the many customers to let out soft coos of wonder as the misty fog curls around their ankles. Bendy, however, knows you wouldn't have dropped yourself in the middle of the crowd just for show-- he knows you too well. You've got something else planned.

Your husband slowly sits up in his seat, leaning over to an ash tray to extinguish his cigar so that both of his hands are ready for whatever you have in mind, _you sexy twisted woman._ Using his tail, he adjusts his suspender straps as he watches you slowly stroll over to him with a soft smirk on your painted lips. Unaware that he's within the range of your microphone as you round the side of his table, he chuckles out a soft murmur of; _"Aw, shit. What are you about 'ta do?"_ that the crowd hears over the sound system. They laugh at his playful remark, only to outright cackle as you _sllliiiiiiide_ right up behind him and unintentionally cause him to squeal-- obviously, he hadn't expected you to slip up behind him so fast. You drape your arms over his shoulders, using one hand to hold the microphone to your lips while the other hovers just in front of Bendy's face so he has an up close view of what you're about to do.

 **"♫♪ No more will my green sea turn to a deeper blue... ♫♪"** You sing as you play with a small cloud of your aura within your palm, causing it to change colors from sea green to deep ocean blue right along with the lyrics-- which mildly surprises Bendy. The only colors he thought you could manipulate were white, black, and pink. He had nearly forgotten you had told him there were others with different meanings.

 **"♫♪ I could not foresee this thing happening to you... ♫♪"** You continue sweetly serenade your husband, slowly making you way around his side as you forcefully dissipate the blue smoke within your palm into thin air. **"** **♫♪ If I look hard enough into the setting sun... ♫♪"** You sweetly croon, as you settle yourself into your husband's lap. Bendy forcefully huffs before biting his lower lip to contain a moan, as you purposefully settle your weight right against his bulge. Then, you slowly turn your head to face him and lean in until there's nothing but a microphone between the two of you, caressing his cheek tenderly as you continue on to sing; **"♫♪ My love will laugh with me before the morning comes... ♫♪"**

Bendy's eyes widen when you suddenly wink and blow a kiss in his direction-- the reason he widens his eyes is not because of the sexy gesture, but because of the hot pink cloud of lust you send his way. He's too close to dodge it-- not that he really wants to, but that's beside the point. The point is that the moment it hits him in the face, he instinctively inhales it as a reflex, forcing the aphrodisiac deep into his lungs, where it settles before quickly flooding his entire system. His mind grows hazy with lust, and he has to blink a few times to reset his blurry vision. You smirk as you slowly lean back-- you can already see the effect it's having on him. _Good. That's exactly what you want._

You watch him closely as his eyes flutter a few times before they settle on you. His pupils dilate visibly, even under the dark lightning. A deep purr emanates from within his chest, and it's in that moment that you realize if you let him, he would take you right here, right now, surrounded by the many patrons who are curiously watching the exchange between the two of you. Grinning, you lightly press a kiss to his lips, laughing softly when he chases you as you remove yourself from his lap and head back to the stage, still singing; **"♫♪ I see your red door and I want it painted black! No colors anymore, I want them to turn black! I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes! I have to turn my head until my darkness goes! ♫♪"**

You finally make it to the center of the stage and dramatically turn around, causing the mesh skirt of the dress to flare. You slowly begin to back up, humming the last few notes into the microphone as the curtains draw close in front of you. As the music begins to fade out, the crowd stands up and begins to applaud and whistle at your wonderful performance. They all excitedly chat, speaking about how good those 'special effects' were among themselves. Meanwhile, Bendy stands up from his chair, and reaches his arm above his head to arch and pop his spine-- but not too much. He's still rock hard from before, and _definitely_ more so now that your aphrodisiac is taking over his senses... _Fuck, he swears he can still taste you on his lips..._

As his arms come back down to his sides, Bendy softly gasps when a series of images flash behind his eyes-- images of you sprawled out across the chaise lounge chair, located in the dressing room, with your hands all across your body and-- shit, did you just... _did you just undress yourself?_ Fuck, he's got to get to you _now._ Like RIGHT now.

Bendy doesn't stick around for long in the main portion of the club-- not when he knows what is waiting for him backstage. He stuffs his hand in his pocket, making a fist to partially hide the growing bulge in his pants as he quickly rushes towards the stage steps. He jogs up the steps, only to falter and groan softly when you flash another set of images into his head... _images of you touching yourself._ After growling under his breath, he spits out 'fuck it!' and immediately just sprints the rest of the way there, ignoring the lost ones who grumble out a questioning mutter of _'Master?'_ as he dashes past them without so much as a glance or a nod.

Shortly, he arrives at the dressing room door and he practically kicks it in, only to rush to slam it behind him so no one can catch a glimpse of what he's about to do. After locking the door behind him, he spins around and looks for you. You're laying on the chaise lounge, nude, hands all over your own body just like you were in those images you sent him. The only difference is that you're smiling directly at him, and honestly? Bendy isn't sure he's ever been as hard as he currently is at this very moment.

_Perhaps... you'd be willing to play a little?_

Bendy slowly approaches you, taking slow unhurried steps towards your lounging form. He can see your hand is between your legs, eagerly rubbing tight little circles on your clit while you arch your back and moan his name softly. Bendy's bow tie is still undone, so he just slides the ribbon off his neck and flings it aside. He slides his thumb underneath the suspender straps, guiding them off of his shoulders until they hang loosely by his sides. He flashes a crooked toothy smirk at you while his hands move to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Feeling a bit excited, baby girl?" He purrs deeply at you, while his tail slowly sways behind him.

Your hands speed up, and your breathing quickens as you nod rapidly with a soft smile on your face. "Yes." You breathily respond. "Yes, I am. Would you like a close up?"

Bendy nods while raising his fingers towards his teeth. He bites down on the edge of his glove, and pulls it off his hand, before spitting it out and doing the same for his other hand. With his hands free, he falls down to his knees to submit himself to your will, while you spread your legs apart to make room for him up on the lounge. With a wiggle of your fingers in his direction, he smiles widely and crawls across the floor and then up onto the chaise lounge, where he settles his weight in between your legs until he's face-to-face with your pussy. Bendy watches with half lidded eyes as your fingers shamelessly continue working at your wet cunt, while you heatedly moan at the way his pupils dilate with desire at the sight of your fingers dipping into your hole. He can _feel_ the lust dripping from your form, and damn if he doesn't want a taste of it. He knows he should wait, though; let the tension build before diving in. That always makes it better. Patience is key when it comes to you, believe it or not. Quickies can be nice, but... this room has pretty good acoustics and sound-proofing. You could scream in here, people could be waiting outside of the door, and... no one would hear a damn thing. 

It's perfect for some hard, leg-shaking sex.

He bites down on his lower lip, groaning softly at the way you use your nimble fingers to pleasure yourself. It feels dirty doing this so close to your husband's face, but judging by how his tail is whipping around in the air, you'd bet it's safe to say he's enjoying himself. You settle back to enjoy yourself a little more when Bendy suddenly catches your hand by the wrist in a gentle manner. It surprises you, so you pop your head to look at him with wide-eyes, only to find he won't even spare a glance your way. He's completely transfixed on your cunt, even as he lightly pushes your hand away. His eyes zip all across your cunt, taking in the glorious sight of your glistening pussy lips before suddenly diving for them, tongue first. The moment his tongue makes contact, you nearly lose your mind on the spot.

You helplessly buck your hips and cry out, arching your back as Bendy licks a long, heavy stripe up the length of your cunt, rolling his eyes into the back of his head at the taste of your honeyed juices. He chuckles darkly while moving to throw one of your legs over his shoulder, leaving the other to hang loosely off the side of the lounge before going back in for a second lashing. He goes back to work and licks another heavy stripe up the length of your pussy lips, purring happily the whole time. The tip of his tongue comes up to toy with your little pink button a bit, and he swirls it around before heavily dragging the edge of his tongue across it a few times. It has you trembling, whimpering and squirming all needily, desperate for more pressure, for more _pleasure._ Your eyes come down from the ceiling to find his own pair of eyes staring right back at you. They look beautiful, warm and all alight, glimmering and sparkling like gems in the dim yellow lighting of the room. His pupils are dark, and deep like the depths of the ocean. Like two swirling pools of midnight that threaten to suck you in and never let go. _Ohh, you hope they never let you go._

Bendy wraps his hands under your thighs so he can comfortably grip your hips and have a little bit more control over your body. You could break away if you really wanted to-- you always have that option. Even during sex, Bendy tries to make sure you always have a way to pull away if you need to, unless he's purposefully overstimulating you to drive your sex drive up. Still, he wants to be able to pull your cunt right up against his face like he's currently doing by tugging on your hips to slide you down the lounge chair, just a little. After he pulls your pussy right up against his parted lips, Bendy begins to eagerly eat you out like a starving man. His long, lengthy tongue pushes past your lips and into your entrance, immediately curling upward to find your g-spot. He finds it rather quickly, having memorized it's exact location after eating you out so much.

He pushes right up against it so he can grind his tongue against it and the warm velvet walls of your core, gathering up every delicious drop of your essence that you have to offer. He greedily gulps it all down, purring so loudly that you can feel it travel through your labia, into your pelvis and up the lower part of your spine, where it settles and burns like hot coals in a fire. The heady, natural scent you give off is oddly intoxicating to him-- maybe that's why he loves doing this so much? Is that it? Or is it the way you moan and beg for more? He's not sure. He doesn't know. What he _does_ know, however, is that your hands are now reaching down to grip his horns so you can greedily rock your hips against his mouth. _Hey, no complaints here, Mama. **Do what you like!**_

Desperate pleas for him to keep going come flying out of your mouth, and Bendy can't help but purr a little louder as a response. He doesn't want to pull away to answer you. Something about being laid flat on his stomach and having his face completely smothered in your cunt turns him on to the absolute max, and he can't get enough of it. He'd jerk himself off, but he's not exactly in a position that allows him to do that so his poor throbbing cock will have to wait. Still, he tries to focus his horny little mind on pleasuring you. He knows if he gets you off first, that you'll be happy to take care of him afterwards.

He knows you're close. He can feel it, he can taste it. It's right there, it's right there on the edge. You're moaning his name, repeating it over and over in a desperate chant as he coaxes you closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. You're bucking your hips, shamelessly rocking them against his face, which of course drives his urge to fuck you WAYYYY up. Bendy admits, he loves being man handled by you. You, this tiny thing compared to his giant, ginormous size, just having no hesitation what so ever in trying to get him to do what you want him to do, what you _need_ him to do. It's like a drug to him. He loves it when you growl under your breath and demand more pleasure, only to whimper and relax when he eagerly gives you that pleasure. Something about the constant give-and-take drives him insane, _and he loves it._

He feels the knot within your belly snap, and it all comes out of you at once. Your juices rush out of you, coating his tongue in the process which makes him moan in deep satisfaction. His sex drive is so high that he just lays there, lazily lapping up every last drop of you as he nearly goes cross-eyed from the intensity of your moans and taste combined-- it's almost enough to make him cum on the spot. Your fingers tightly wrap around his horns as you squirm, twitch, and gasp with every gentle lashing of his tongue, groaning and whimpering as he lovingly licks you clean.

You lay there panting for a moment to catch your breath, but the moment you do, you're on the move. You sit up and slide off the chaise lounge, allowing your husband to take your place. He seems nervous-- he loves letting you take control, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get nervous every single time you do. Jittery and hypersensitive from being rock-hard for so god damn long, he quickly undoes his pants and **~~rips~~** slides them off, tossing them aside in a careless fashion. He lays back on the lounge chair, folding an arm behind his head to keep it propped up, while his other hand seeks out his rock hard cock. He's so hard that he's been leaking pre-cum in large, copious amounts, so he has _plenty_ of lube to work with. However, it's not his dick he's focused on. Its _you._ You and your body. You're erotically dancing for him in a slow fashion, feeling yourself up with your hands to keep him interested while your body recovers from your intense orgasm-- how you're able to stand, you're not sure. It's nothing short of a miracle, honestly. You've never been able to stand right away after Bendy makes you orgasm.

Bendy begins touching himself, while also staring at you with this vulnerable expression on his beautiful face. His eyes are wide with interest, but his brows are furrowed, giving him this overall nervous expression as he tries to focus on your body and NOT the vulnerable feeling of having all of his scars on display. He strokes himself off at a steady, pace-- not too fast, not too slow-- while you continue to feel yourself up for him. His eyes take in the sight of your beautiful body, and he whimpers when his hips jolt upward after a particularly strong wave of lust rolls through his system.

"F-Fuck.." he whimpers breathily to himself, though you still hear it. "Fuck, I'm so fucking hard..."

"Yeah?" You purr in response as you bend over and arch your back to show off the curve of your spine and ass, making your husband whimper in response.

"Ohh, fuck... I... _Sh-Shit._ You.. You look very n-nice like that, Baby girl." He stutters nervously, internally cursing himself for doing so. "I'd love 'ta take you from b-behind like--... Oh, fuck that feels so good ...!!!" He whimpers loudly, arching his own spine and forcing his hips to thrust up into his fist a little as it works over his long cock. You grin and watch intently, still swaying your body as you watch him let himself go just a little, for a few moments. He squeezes his eyes shut, bares his teeth, and works his hips into his hand, thrusting upward as if you're bouncing on top of his cock and not dancing for him by the chair. He bites down on his lower lip, trying and failing to conceal the loud whine that leaves his lips. He hisses out a soft sob of 'Fuck!' before panting like a dog for a few moments as he tries to resist the urge to speed up. Once he's regained control over himself, he looks back up at you and whimpers, hand still working at his throbbing member.

"I wish... I wish you'd t-touch me..." He admits, shyly biting down on his lower lip.

Nodding, you take a couple sets forward and then drop down gracefully to your knees. Bendy watches you closely the whole time, nervously nibbling on his lower lip as he continues to get himself off. However, you lightly slap away his hand and replace his fingers with your own. Quickly, his pre-cum soaks into your skin, coating your fingers as you begin to steadily stroke his cock. His lips part, curling into the perfect 'O' shape, as he moans and watches you with half-lidded eyes while you work your delicate fingers over his slick cock.

"Oh, shit!" He curses in shock. "Oh f-fuck... A-are you u-using your abil-- _fuck!--_ ability on me? Jesus Chri-- Holy **SHIT** that feels so fucking good!" He whimpers.

"I'm not, but I can if you want me to." You purr.

"Please do!" He begs with a soft sob. "Please fuckin' do. I love the way it feels, I-- **OH GOD**!!!"

Bendy wails loudly when you push a strong dose of lust of arousal into his system as you jerk him off. His cock begins to throb erratically, pulsing wildly like a ticking time-bomb that's ready to blow any minute. By now, you're rapidly jerking him off and he's frantically thrusting his hips upward to meet your fist with his eyes squeezed shut. He's an absolute mess, sobbing and wailing your name and pleas to keep going. It feels so good, and your clit twitches whenever your name falls from his lips in a desperate, lustful cry. You can feel he's close-- he has to be. There's no way he can't be, his cock is so swollen, so huge, so _monstrous!_ he has to be right on the edge. He just needs... a little... **_push..._**

Bendy's eyes snap open when he feels you straddle his hips and then suddenly sink down onto his cock. His hands fly towards your hips where they squeeze you in a vice-grip, while you begin to bounce on top of him. The only thing he's able to get out is a slurred version of your name and a frantic, rapid chant of **'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!'**... and _just_ when he thinks that alone could bring him over the edge, your hands fly up to his horns and grip them for stability as you rapidly bounce up and down on top of him. He begins to erratically thrust back up into you, sobbing the whole time as he thanks you endlessly for making him feel so good. Your walls clench down around him suddenly-- you hadn't fully recovered from your first orgasm, so it's no surprise to you that you're already going to cum a second time within the next few minutes. Still, the sudden tightening of your cunt has him babbling incoherently, and you're barely able to make out his plea of 'PLEASE LET ME FUCKING CUM!' from his shrilly shrieks and squeals. 

Tapping into your energy reserves, you speed up as fast as you're able to, driving your tight cunt down onto his weeping cock as hard and as fast as you can. The speed and increase in force is enough to make your husband shout your name at the top of his lungs, and you loudly moan his in response to declare your own rapidly approaching orgasm. The both of you cum at the same time, and it isn't anything less than intense-- your juices mix with his speed that his cock spurts out of him in the form of thick, hot ropes. His cum covers your walls and fills you to the brim, seeping out of you each time you bring your hips down onto his cock to get those last few thrusts in before the waves of your orgasm take over. When they do, you both cling to one another, convulsing and twitching as you both whimper and whine while trying to help each other ride out the waves. 

Once you are both sated, you slide off of him and collapse next to him on the lounge chair.

You relax next to your groaning husband on the chaise lounge chair, snuggling close to his warm one while trying to catch your breath. Bendy tiredly flops his arm down around you, giggling softly as you whine when you're unable to get as close as you want on your own. Using what little strength he has, he yanks your exhausted form closer, chuckling softly when you purr happily in response to the naked skin-on-skin contact. People like to say _he's_ a lot like a cat, but _you_ are too, especially with the way you purr. He leans down and lightly presses a kiss to your temple, chuckling when you hiss irritably because he hadn't kissed you on the lips like you wanted him to. Feigning annoyance, he sighs heavily, only to break character by caressing the side of your head with a soft giggle. Then, he tilts his head to the side and presses a loving little peck to your lips before pulling back to stare into your eyes and ask in a gentle whisper; "Better?"

"Mmm. I dunno. You should do it again just to be sure." You whisper back.

"Sweet mother of inky hell, what greedy beast have I created?" He deadpans in a soft whisper, causing you to roll your head back and laugh. "Do my gentle kisses not satisfy you any longer?! Are you not entertained?!" He giggles while tickling you a little, grinning wickedly when you squeal as you try and fail to squirm away. He wraps his arms around your torso from behind and repeatedly presses gentle kisses into your neck to calm you down, to placate you... and placate you they do. Your neck is a weak-spot-- it is for most women, but it is especially for you. Eventually, you stop trying to get away and turn around to face him, and then and ONLY then does he press a deep kiss to your lips.

When he pulls back, and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at you as if to ask if _that_ was better. Nodding, you giggle and return the kiss with one of your own before moving to get dressed. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49935932657/in/dateposted/)

(But like.... if I was skinnier in the tummy, I'd rock this.)

Bendy gets dressed in his usual outfit, while you dress it up in something a little more saucy. When he catches a glance at what you chose to wear, he widens his eyes in shock. With his jaw hanging slack, he struggles to force himself to say something. Of course, the only thing he can come up with is a loud hiss of _'Fuck me!'_

"I thought I just did." You giggle playfully in return as you finish adjusting the barbed wire belly chain. Bendy shakes his head back and forth rapidly to try and shake some sense into himself before replying with a semi-more intelligent response;

"I mean, yeah but-- DAMN, toot! You look good! Where are all 'dese gothic/edgy outfits comin' from? I don't recall buyin' you any recently... Did you get 'em online again?" He asks as he rushes over to playfully run his hands up and down your sides. "Jesus." he murmurs out breathily in awe, causing you to giggle. "Doll, a body like yours dressed da way you do could make a grown man cry... so if you see me sobbin' in da corner, don't panic. I'm just amazed dat an ass like DAT ONE--" He explains, pausing to reach around and spank you playfully "--Can look so damn good and be all mine." He giggles, as you gigglesnort and nod in response. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Shall we go try and make up an excuse as to where we've been for the last... _mmm..._ 50 minutes?" You ask while glancing at the clock.

"Easy, you needed my help with somethin'. Not a lie, so it doesn't count." He giggles.

"Oh really? And what was the issue that I needed you for?"

"...Damn. I dunno. My brain is stuck on dat ass of yours, so I'm gonna pass dat one 'ta you." He giggles.

The both of you laugh as you exit the dressing room, running back to the club. There's a line of patrons at the bar, all eager to get drunk. They seem to be peering around, all with the same expression of 'where the hell are the booze masters at?!'

 _Oh, you know... totally not getting freaky in the dressing room!_ **_Nooooo!_**

Anyway, you and Bendy rush off to wash your hands, and then come back out to the club and dash behind the bar, all apologies and polite smiles. Though most of the customers are pleased with your simple apologies, there are a few that you need to use your abilities on to keep them from getting too unruly, especially when they start getting loud and demand a thorough explanation. No one needs to know you were getting fucked by your hubby in the back. Nope! **_Noooobody!_**

As the night goes on, you and Bendy work the bar and keep your patrons entertained with jokes, and playful flirting between you and your hubby. It's always a fun night when the two of you work, because you're so at ease that everything goes smoothly. Even during busy nights like tonight, you two don't even flinch when a large crowd comes up to the bar asking for drinks. Bendy appreciated you to the fullest sense, and not just because you were his wife. Even just as a bar tender, you were incredible! The two of you worked so well together, even before you started dating, got engaged and then got married and stuff. You're just a fun person to be around. You're his world.

...But, something at the edge of his mind tells him something is going to go wrong tonight. He just knows it... and he doesn't have to wait long for it to appear. 

"Baby." He hears you say. "Baby, there's something you need to look at. RIGHT NOW." You reply. 

"What's wrong, toots?" He asks, turning around to face you. He expects to find a broken bottle in your hand, or maybe a dispute going on between two drunk patrons, but what he finds just pisses him off. You're pointing out into the crowd, and he follows your line of sight to see what has you so shook, only to hiss and clench his fists at the sight of his ex. Sylvia Browne, a cartoonish American Sable Rabbit, was a self proclaimed 'actress in the making' when she met Bendy as a charity that he was hosting. She flirted her way into his life, playing up the "I'm a good little bunny that needs to be protected from the world!" act that Bendy, a natural born protective kind of guy, fell for.

Sylvia is this skinny twig-thin American Sable Rabbit drawn in the 1980's cartoon style, though she prefers to dress herself modernly. She's a party girl now-a-days, and is completely untrustworthy. Her eyes are almost always bloodshot, and she walks a little funny because she's so severely underweight. _Skeleton thin, honestly._ She was well put together when Bendy met her all those years ago, but now? She was a disaster. A coked-up, twiggy, self-centered disaster.

Poor Bendy-- he had never experienced real-life romance before her, so all it took was a wink and a giggle to make him fall for her, and fall he did. Bendy didn't just fall, he fell right on his ass for Sylvia, and she flirted her way into his arms, and right into his wallet. The others tried to warn him. Alice was quick to point out that not even _Boris_ liked her, and Boris likes everyone... but Bendy wouldn't have it. See, the funny thing about love is that it works like a pair of rose colored glasses. The longer you wear the glasses, the less aware you are of the danger that surrounds you. When you're wearing the glasses... well... all flags tend to look like red flags, so you eventually learn to disregard them. Suddenly, red flags don't look like red flags anymore. They just become flags. Stop signs become regular signs with jumbled letters, red lights become just another light... **_Hearts become just another thing to break._**

So when Boris showed up with undeniable proof that Bendy had been played the entirety of their 5 month relationship, Bendy was heart broken. No one knew, but that video wasn't the only thing that Boris caught that day. He had followed her around the city for hours, catching pictures and clips of her meeting up with other men and women, kissing them all on the mouth before heading inside where she'd 'sell love to them', if you catch the drift. There was always an exchange of money, or drugs involved afterward, and Bendy spared that detail from the press as a single act of mercy for Sylvia-- a simple gesture that said _"I could tear your life apart if I wanted to... Don't mistake my kindness for weakness."_

Not that she needs any help tearing her own life apart. She can do that all on her own.

Sylvia isn't as popular as she once was. In fact, the media views her as annoying, spiteful, and nothing more than a pest that needs to be squashed. She's the annoying fly that won't seem to bloody die and likes to buzz in everyone's face. She occasionally pops up on the news, always involved in some sort of sex scandal with her in the middle of it all, where she gets caught going into someone's house and then coming out 6 pounds lighter a week later while doing the walk of shame. The person is always then publicly shamed for paying her for some nooky, or they try to claim she drugged them and robbed them, which is entirely possible, and honestly more believable as far as Bendy is concerned. Sylvia is fucking bonkers and will do just about anything for attention, even if it's scandalous... _especially_ if it's scandalous. She also has this nasally voice she uses for TV (or is it just her regular voice?) that you and Bendy have grown to despise, because she's been popping up a lot on the news lately and you cringe internally whenever she starts speaking. It's like nails on a chalkboard, it's horrible!

Bendy has a good idea as to why she's here, and he's not sure if he likes where this looks like its going to go. Before you became pregnant, you and Bendy did an interview with Lorvela, where Bendy had said some choice words about his ex. Ever since then, Sylvia has been talking about it non-stop on TV whenever she gets interviewed for comments on whatever scandal she's created. Literally, it's all she's been doing-- she creates a scandal, and then when the paparazzi try to talk to her about her scandal, she turns the conversation towards you and Bendy, angrily talking into the microphone as if she's speaking to the both of you in person. You and Bendy have yet to comment on her nasty comments, so she's probably decided to break her restraining order to come here and face the both of you herself. 

Bendy sees her presence as a threat. Not to him, but to you and the baby. He's not scared of you getting hurt-- not by her at least. She's too tiny to do any substantial damage to you... not to mention you could bitch slap her with your wing and probably break her skinny frail neck. The reason Bendy is concerned is that she's usually too scared to break the law. His retraining order on her has kept her at bay for years, so for her to break it, she must be in a mood. Sylvia storms right up to the bar, shoving patrons out of their seat in an attempt to get as close to you and your husband as she possibly can. When she arrives, she hisses in that same nasally voice that makes Bendy want to reach right across the bar and smack the shit out of her;

"YOU TWO. I HAVE WORDS FOR YOU." She snarls, pointing a skinny twig of a finger into your direction.

"Don't care. Get 'da fuck out of my club, Sylvia. You're breaking da law by being here." Bendy hisses as he wraps his arms around you and holds you close, protectively hovering his tail across your stomach. 

"How'd she get in? Boris knows what she looks like and he wouldn't let her in on purpose." You murmur softly to your husband, allowing him to protectively hold you to him. You know the security scanners would have picked up any potential weapons, so you know she's unarmed. He growls and shakes his head in annoyance before speaking;

"She probably slipped in behind a large crowd at da last minute after he buzzed them in. It's da only thing I can think of." He snarls angrily, pissed off she would even dare come in here.

"Stop WHISPERING to each other like I'm not right HERE! I know you're talking about me! You two ALWAYS talk about me!!!!" Sylvia roars, which confuses you. Not to throw your husband under the bus, but _you_ never said anything about her. You didn't know her like that, and Bendy has only ever talked about what happened. The two of you don't really talk about her. Like. At all.

"I'm a little confused--" You try to explain politely, hoping that you could get through to her somehow... but it seems you are just wasting precious carbon dioxide on a flower that has long since wilted, because Sylvia just spews venomous words towards you; 

"Listen here you fuckin'-- fuckin-- BITCH--" She snarls, as her drugged-up brain is unable to think of a proper insult. "I did NOT work this hard in life to have my name SLANDERED in the magazine and you can--"

"YOU WORK HARD?!?!? Since the fuck when!?! You don't even have a JOB! No one will hire you because you tried 'ta FUCK ME OVER!" Bendy roars angrily. 

"I am a sex-worker! I--" She declares, but Bendy fires back with another fact of information to prove that wrong;

"No you're not." He huffs angrily before outright snarling; "You give a bad name to ACTUAL sex workers, and I'm not talkin' prostitutes dat are forced 'ta do it. I'm talkin about 'da folk dat do it legally in other countries. You go 'ta bars and parties where you roofie people if they won't sleep with you for cash. You take them into da back of da club, feel them up and then you steal their wallet. You're not a sex worker, you're a liar, a thief, and probably a god damn sex offender. Lord knows it's all over da god damn news every day!" He roars again before suddenly pointing defiantly at her. "GET DA HELL OUTTA MY CLUB, SYLVIA! I'M **NOT** GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN!"

By now, several people are watching the shouting match take place between your husband and his ex. Many are even recording it, which makes you sigh irritably. Of course, this is going to be a huge spectacle on tomorrow's news. Quietly, you lean over towards your husband to warn him about people's recording so he can handle this in a more delicate manner, but the subtle gesture just pisses Sylvia off. She grabs a glass out of a patrons hand and tries to toss it you, aiming for your face but thankfully your husband has demonic speed and naturally super quick reflexes. His tail whips up from your stomach, wrapping around the glass so it doesn't hit you in the face. You're safe, however now she's just tried to assault you, and he's _angry._

"I know you did **NOT** just try 'ta assault my wife. I know you did **NOT** just fuckin' try 'ta hurt my **PREGNANT** wife!!!" He growls as his breathing picks up in speed while he slams the glass onto the bar top. Ink openly begins to pour down his face, causing you to internally panic. You try to push calming waves of energy into him to soothe him... _but they have no effect!_ You squeal with fear and immediately radio in a code black to the crew through the walkie talkie you steal from your husband's pocket as he growls and snarls angrily, huffing and puffing like a much more menacing version of the big bad wolf. Only this demon is itchin' to tear some bodies apart and NOT blow some fucking houses down.

"Code Black! FUCKING **CODE BLACK** , GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" You scream into the walkie talkie, hearing "YES MA'AM!" from everyone connected. Sammy, Allison, Alice, and Boris all come sprinting over from all over the club in a rush. If you're calling a code-black, that must mean Bendy is on the verge of shifting over. That's what 'Code Black' means. It literally means Bendy is switching over and you're unable to calm him down, for whatever reason. They don't rush for you, they have one goal in mind; get the patrons out of the club. That's always been goal number one. Less lawsuits that way.

Everyone kindly explains that there's been some sort of emergency and everyone needs to exit the club. All tabs will be paid on their behalf, but for their safety they must leave. Of course, when you have a bunch of drunks in one place, this doesn't mean they're all going to cooperate. But the crew have no time to waste. They can only do what they can by going from person to person and telling them the same thing; their tabs have been paid, but they need to leave. Most of the people listen, drunkenly grabbing their things and leaving their tables behind for the crew to clean once everything is settled.

However, shit is about to hit the fan REAL fucking quick.

"I have had **ENOUGH** of people slandering my name. You, your wife, the media! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! **YOU** WILL DIE! **SHE** WILL DIE! **THAT BABY** WILL DIE! I'LL PUT OUT A FUCKING HIT ON IT!" Sylvia roars angrily. "I don't give a FLYING FUCK about your wife, your citizens, your fuckin BABY! I want them all to die for what they did to me, all the toons, all the half-breeds, **AND ESPECIALLY THAT BITCH AND HER BABY**!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49935918133/in/dateposted/)

Bendy's eyes widen in shock. Not only had she tried to assault you, but she threatened all of toon town. More importantly, she threatened _you **and** the baby. _He didn't know if Sylvia knew any other mafias, but knowing her crazy ass? He wouldn't put it past her. He gets so angry that he doesn't think. He doesn't talk. He just _roars._

The entire club screams when Bendy lets out the most horrific roar they've heard in a while-- they haven't heard a roar like that since you got kidnapped and that was at the beginning of your engagement! Having heard Bendy's rage first hand, they now know that the crew wasn't kidding when they said it was time to go, so everyone grabs their drinks, their friends, and their stuff and they all bolt out of the club, trying not to panic and escape while Bendy loses control of his temper.

Bendy's height shoots up to a staggering 8 ft, nearly 9 ft, and he takes one _giant_ step over the bar, towering over Sylvia who widens her eyes in shock. The sobering reality that she's gone too far hits her like a ton of bricks, but she's still not willing to back down. She begins hopping all over the place, trying to avoid Bendy's swings as he goes after her with everything he's got. You try to help by shooting bolts of calming energy into him, but it's still not working and you don't know why. It's... It's like he's purposefully rejecting them. You find that you are unable to regain control of the situation, for once... _and that's terrifying!_

You scream and drop you your knees while protectively covering your head when Sylvia grabs a bar stool and tosses it over the bar at you, however Bendy dives for it and manages to catch it at the last second before hurdling it right back at her for even _daring_ to try to hurt you. Then he snarls, rears back and then pounces for her, but she slides to the side right out of reach. Bendy slides across the floor before leaping right after her, snarling angrily and dripping ink all over the place. Sylvia is a bouncy little fucker, and she's fighting to survive with everything she's got. She's hard to catch too, the bitch.

Boris, having heard you scream, comes rushing headfirst into the action to save you, dodging Bendy's swings and tail slices to the best of his ability, paying them no mind because he knows they aren't intended for him. Sylvia, thinking Boris is some new easy target for her revenge, tries to leap for him, but Bendy wraps his tail around Sylvia wafer thin waist and throws her across the club before diving right after her, snarling the whole time as his rage takes over. Both sides of him are working together now-- there is no fighting for dominance within his mind. There is no Ink Bendy vs Regular Bendy. It's _Bendy,_ and he's _furious._ Boris manages to come hurdling around the corner of the bar and he leaps for your trembling, sobbing form. You're terrified-- you've never NOT been able to calm your husband down, and you have no idea what to do. When you had been kidnapped, you didn't have the choice to be scared, you had to be brave. But now? You were scared. There's no ifs, ands, or buts. You're scared. Boris, however, _isn't_ scared for once. He's been scared many times in his life, but if there is anything he has learned from his time in the studio with Henry and Bendy, it's that cowardice does nothing in situations like these. 

Boris's strong, furry arms wrap around your form, and you snap your head up in shock because your terrified mind automatically assumes it's Sylvia. However, you relax when you realize it's just your best friend, and you allow yourself to collapse in his arms. Boris picks you up off the floor, murmuring soft words of praise to you as he dashes for the safety of the dance floor, where all the staff members are huddled up. The Ink Boys stand in front of everyone protectively-- they had been given orders by Bendy to protect you when they were first brought into the club, and they would do that with their lives, even if it meant facing their own boss when he's stuck in an anger-filled rage. You were their priority.

Boris collapses to the floor with you in his arms still, and the Angel Twins and Sammy rush to protectively shield you-- they've seen Bendy lose his mind hundreds of times, so they know how this is going to end. However, _you_ have never been able to _not_ calm Bendy down before, so this makes things a little different. They could feel the waves of fear roll off of you when you figured out your powers had no effect on him-- hell, they can STILL feel them rolling off of you. You're sobbing and crying, fully aware that your fear is just causing your husband to get nastier and nastier so their goal now is to try and reassure you that everything is alright.

"I don't understand! Why isn't it working? He should be **ASLEEP** right now, why didn't it work?!" You sob against Boris's chest. Sammy is to your left, and the Angel twins have your right and your back covered, while the Ink Boys stand guard to keep the fight from getting too close to where everyone is huddled. Boris has his arms protectively wrapped around you, and is probably being a little greedy with it, because he's practically engulfing you with his large form and not letting _anyone_ get too close. The most anyone can see of you is your wings and your head.

"He's rejecting them, m'lady!" Sammy says cheerfully, totally and perfectly calm despite all the chaos. Still, he tries to lovingly stroke your hair to help calm you down, because _you_ make him nervous when you're upset. He doesn't like seeing his favorite person upset. No one likes it when you're upset, because you're usually the calmest out of everyone. To see you distraught... that in itself breaks their ink hearts. They'd do anything to make you smile.

"But why?! I don't understand, I--... **WHAT IS THAT**?" You shriek and point at your husband, who as morphed into something else all together. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49936672776/in/dateposted/)

"That's the boss, Ma'am." Boris says before swallowing thickly. Bendy's Beast form will _always_ terrify him, no matter what he does. That form does exactly what it's meant to do, and that is to strike fear into the hearts of everyone around him... and strike fear it does. 

"That's my baby...?" You whisper in disbelief, watching in complete shock as your husband continues to rampage in this giant, monstrous form. Every bone in his body, ever muscle looks like it's been rearranged, snapped in and out of place several times, contorted, and engulfed in thick, gloppy tar-like ink that stretches over his body like skin. Tears roll down your cheeks-- not because you're afraid, but because you're feeling for your husband. The pain, the _agony_ that transformation must have had on his body... and he went through all of that? For what? _To defend you?_ ** _To protect you and the child growing within your belly?_** _Oh, Bendy..._

Your hands come down to protectively frame your stomach as you draw in a shaky breath, watching as Bendy finally gets a hold of Sylvia. Already knowing what's coming next, you whimper and bury your face into Boris's fuzzy chest because you know you'll get sick if you watch. You cover your ears and brace yourself mentally for the onslaught of noises that you know might seep through, despite your attempts to muffle your ears. Sylvia screams at the tops of her lungs as Bendy crushes her body within his large fists. Everyone cringes, including you, at the sound of her organs popping and the sound of her bones being crushed. She coughs up ink blood, spewing it everywhere as her organs rupture within. Bendy isn't phased by her pain, or the blood, he just carelessly drops her to the floor like a rag doll. Then, he begins to pluck limbs off of her like feathers off a chicken-- first her ears, then her arms, and then her legs, and finally her head. They get tossed around like little twigs, causing Allison to nearly lose her lunch and Alice to cringe as she lets out a hiss of "Thank GOD that isn't me."

Bendy lets out a monstrous roar and begins to look around for you, finding you huddled in Boris's arms. He takes a few steps towards you, only to get visibly woozy and fall to the ground a few feet from Sylvia's mangled body. When you hear a pained roar fall from your husband's lips as he hits the floor, you immediately snap your head up and begin to fight to get out of Boris's arms. "He hasn't finished his transformation yet!" Boris yells as he struggles and fights to keep you still. He doesn't want to let you go yet-- it's too risky. Bendy could still hurt you in this form. His vision is probably blurry, and he's in pain, and much more likely to snap.

"I know! _I can help him!_ Let me go!" You sob as you feel his presence reach for you, trying to figure out where you are as he growls in pain.

"But Batty--!!" Boris says, strictly out of concern. He REALLY does not think this is a good idea.

" **LET ME GO**!" You wail, desperate to get to your husband. Against his better judgement, Boris lets you go, and you fall to the floor with a grunt before using your wings to lift you off the ground. You zip through the air, flying above everyone so no one can pluck you out of the sky on your way across the club to your husband, who writhes around on the floor in pain. He's in the process of trying to transform back into his regular inky form, but the transformation is longer and much more painful than the one from his regular form to the inky form. Still, you love your husband no matter what kind of 'monster' he might be or might think he is, and you'd do anything to help him. 

You land on the floor beside him, and immediately crawl close. The crew watches with bated breath as you crawl over to your husband's giant head. Tears run down your face as you try to ignore the stench of Sylvia's corpse behind you, instead choosing to focus on your husband and trying to make the transition as painless as possible. He lets out a trill at the sight of you-- how he's able to see you behind all that ink, you're not sure, but you're willing to just accept it right now as long as he's okay. "Hi baby!" You sob out. Bendy lets out a little grunt-- you're assuming he can't talk in this form, only able to make grunts, growls, and groans as noises. That's okay, you can do all the talking! _As long as he's okay!_

The crew also lets out sighs of relief when Bendy just lets you stay close to him-- they had been so scared he was going to push you away in his anger.. and with those fists of his? You'd be dead the moment he smacked you. Honestly though, they feel a little silly now. Bendy would never hurt you, so they feel a little ashamed of themselves for thinking so... but that can be addressed later.

"Hi baby, hi! It's okay, it's okay! I'm right here! Are you alright?! Gosh, don't fuckin' scare me like that!" You sob, smiling softly when Bendy growls apologetically as if to say 'Sorry, toots.' You carefully reach a hand up and lightly scratch his head, causing him to purr. He's in a lot of pain and on the verge of passing out, so any affection right now is welcome in his book. He lets out a soft growl while gently poking your stomach with a giant finger, and you giggle, nodding as you murmur; "Yeah, the baby is fine. I didn't get hit in the stomach at all. Besides, they're the size of a poppy seed right now. A little jellybean. They probably just wiggled around a lot." You joke, trying to lighten up the situation a little.

Bendy chuckles deeply, before groaning softly as he twinges in pain. You frown deeply and begin to send calming energy into him. He's trying to fight it-- he doesn't want to pass out yet, but he's fading in and out and he can't resist your energy anymore. He's too weak. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here." You murmur softly, frowning even more when he whimpers like he's scared. He doesn't want to pass out, probably because he's afraid you're going to leave him after seeing him like that. You shake your head at him as you continue to lovingly stroke his face with one hand while placing the other on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'll still be here when you wake up. Go to sleep, it's alright. _No?_ Okay... would it help if I sang?"

(Y'all, I CRIED writing this part. This song means so much to me, AHHH.)

He nods eagerly, trilling softly in response. Okay, time to sing a lullaby! You can do that, you can _definitely_ do that if it'll help your husband. You sniffle and nod, before taking a deep breath to calm yourself. You already think you know what song you want to sing, so you try to huddle close to your hubby, letting him nuzzle his giant head against the side of your tiny body as you take a deep breath and begin to sing the first song that comes to mind;

**♫♪ Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me...  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now, nothin' can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before...  
But that's over now.  
You keep me comin' back for more...**

**Baby, you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms...  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven...  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven... ♫♪**

The crew sniffles at the adoring display, while you continue to sing to Bendy, who trills. His breathing is starting to slow down. He's still fighting sleep, and you can tell he's probably soooo out of it, but the bastard is so very stubborn. He can't help it, it's just how he's built. Still, the transition is happening at a quicker, smoother rate, and he doesn't seem to be in as much pain. Hopefully, your song is soothing the beast within? You hope. That's all you can do right now; _hope, and sing._

**♫♪ Oh, once in your life you find someone,  
Who will turn your world around...  
Pick you up when you're feeling down.  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say...  
But just hold me now,  
'Cause our love will light the way...**

**Baby, you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms...  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven...  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven... ♫♪**

Bendy trills happily at the sound of your sweet voice, and he _finally, finally_ makes that last transition over into Inky Bendy. He's exhausted, and there's still more to go, but at least he's got the hardest part over with. He chuckles deeply up at you as you audibly sob, stopping to scramble closer to him. He lifts his head, allowing you to settle your lap underneath him so he has a comfortable head rest. He reaches a tired hand up to caress the side of your side, wiping your tears away with a gloved hand. He smiles weakly and says; "Hiya baby. Keep singin', I think it's helpin'."

Nodding eagerly, you continue to do just that;

**♫♪ I've been waiting for so long,  
For somethin' to arrive!  
A love to come along...  
Now our dreams are comin' true.  
Through the good times and the bad,  
I'll be standing there by you!**

**Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms...  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven...  
And love is all that I need!  
And I found it there in your heart!  
It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven! **

**Ohh, ohh, ohhh!  
Ohh, ohh, ohhh...**

**We're in heaven... ♫♪**

Bendy smiles at you one more time before finally passing out in your lap. The crew smiles sweetly and sympathetically at you while you just cry in relief, looping an arm under his heavy ass shoulders to haul him further up into your lap, though it's hard because he's just completely dead-weight at the moment. You look up at the others, tears running down your pretty face. They all coo sympathetically at the sight of you with your red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. You're so small compared to their main boss, you look like a frightened child holding an overgrown teddy bear. Alice is the first to step forward, and the first to try to make an attempt to figure out what the next move is. You're the Mob Boss's Wife, and the Mob Queen of ToonTown. What you say goes, and nothing happens without your or Bendy's approval... _and since Bendy is out of commission right now..._ you'll need to take charge in his place.

"Should I call the police, Boss?" She asks in a soft voice, trying to speak gently to you so that your emotions don't spiral out of control. She is surprised, however, when you sniffle and shake your head rapidly back and forth.

"No. There... there is something Sylvia said that doesn't sit well with me. Something she said that doesn't make a whole lot of sense." You murmur softly as you finally come down from your emotionally heightened state, allowing the others to calm down a bit more as well now that your aura isn't going haywire.

"The hit, I'm assuming." Boris says. "She said that a little too casually for my comfort. Like she's made that threat before. Not to mention, she never stuck around long enough for Bendy to get her involved with mafia work, thank god."

"It's a little sketchy of her to make a comment like that, I agree. You don't just threaten someone like that unless you know somebody or are a mob boss yourself... and ain't no way in Inky Hell is she a mob boss. She lacks the class required for it." Alice sneers.

"Bitch be TRIPPIN' if she think anyone is gonna try to get in here! I'll beat the shit out of them with a spiky dildo!" " Sammy hisses as he snaps his fingers dramatically, angry at the thought of a hit being made out on you or the baby. Everyone takes a wide-eyed sideways glance at Sammy's last comment, but choose to let it slide. Better NOT question why Sammy's first weapon of choice was a dildo, OR why it's spiky. Just. Just let it go. Let it go. DROP IT. Drop it! 

"Well, she's definitely more than tripped, Sammy. She's dead." gigglesnorts Alice, enjoying her own morbid humor.

Sammy giggles along with her, and nods before tilting his head to the side and asking a very important question; "Yeahhhh. Heyyyy, how are we gonna clean this up?" He asks while looking back and forth between the others, only for everyone to look at the three ink boys as they speak for the first time since they've been hired;

 **"We will take care of it."** say the Ink Boys in unison, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise at how uniform they all are, even in their way of thinking. **"It's part of our training to dispose of bodies without leaving evidence behind."**

"NO!" You cry out, causing everyone to look at you in shock. You swallow thickly as your nerves tremble under the watchful eyes of the others, so you take a deep breath to calm yourself before explaining; "No, I still want the police called. But... my instincts are telling me there is more to this than we are aware of. We should be careful. There's more to see, I think" You mumble, while nibbling nervously on a fingernail.

"Instincts?" Allison softly asks in confusion. "Is it a succubi thing?"

"I'm.. I'm not sure. I'm honestly not sure, I don't know if it's a motherly intuition or a succubi ability. All I know is that as of lately I've been able to predict whether something bad is going to happen. I've never been able to get the details down, I just known that something is going to go wrong. I knew something was up before I even saw Sylvia tonight, and I told Bendy to look before I even laid eyes on her." You explain with a soft shrug. Honestly, you had no idea how it worked, only that your senses have been on high alert because of it.

Allison frowns deeply. "I'm sure it's nothing, Batty. Whatever it is you want us to do, we'll do it. Right guys?" Allison says before looking over expectantly at the others, smiling when they all stand up straight and nod firmly.

 **"RIGHT!"** Everyone shouts together, causing you to smile softly as you wipe your eyes and cheeks.

"I love you guys. I really do.... Okay, so!" You sniffle, cleaning your face before switching over into Mob Queen mode. "How are we going to do this...?" You murmur thoughtfully to yourself, tapping your lower lip in thought only to catch a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of your eye. When you turn your head to check it out, you find a blood soaked purse-- you're assuming it's Sylvia's, because no one here owns a gaudy looking bejeweled purse like that. Not wanting to remove yourself from Bendy's sleeping form, you point with your wing and ask; "Drippy, will you go through that for me? Lost Ones don't leave fingerprints behind, do they?"

Drippy, one of the Ink Boys, steps out of line and walks over towards the purse while shaking his head. **"No Ma'am. We do not leave evidence behind, therefore making us valuable spies and workers."  
**

"Hehehehe, I don't leave fingerprints, heheheheheheheheeeee!" giggles Sammy, who is _oddly_ excited with this revelation. Oh, Sammy. Never change, you crazy crackhead!

The other Ink Boys, Droppy and Droopy, watch as their equally overgrown brother stomps his way over to the purse and picks it up. You watch in awe as the ink covering his body doesn't stick or cling to the purse, it just continues to writhe around like a living skin on his hand as he flicks open the purse and begins going through it. Drippy, however, looks less than impressed at what he finds inside. **"Empty baggie, trace evidence of what looks like crack in it. So she was probably high when she came in."** He murmurs.

"Figures." Mumbles Allison. "Everyone knew she's had a drug issue. At least now it's been confirmed with actual evidence."

**"There's a pocket book with addresses in it. Many of them are known drug dealers."**

"More evidence for the cops." You mutter. "Better to hand that over to them, so they can use it to take them down and get them out of the city. What else?"

**"A cellphone."**

"A cellphone? That can be tracked. Give it to me, I think there might be something on it."

Drippy stuffs the pocketbook back in the purse and removes the cellphone before closing the purse and setting it back down in the exact spot it had been originally. Then, he treks his way over to you, where you sit on the floor with your hand outstretched expectantly for the phone. He passes it to you with a polite bow of his head and then returns to his brothers, while you flip open the phone and begin to go through it. She hadn't even put a pass code on it, so you were lucky and able to get it. Wanting to go right into the good stuff, you go into her private messages and hiss irritably, which catches the interest of your friends.

There's nudes, there's drug deals... and then there's a name that makes your blood run cold. **Edward Sallow** **.** Now, this might sound like just another name, but that name is actually an alias commonly used by a mob boss. _An anti-toon Mob Boss.... named **Caeser.**_

"She's been in contact with Caeser." You say bluntly, continuing to scroll through the messages while everyone else roars or hisses angrily. A toon interacting with a known anti-toon human was considered vile, and disgusting. A toon interacting with _Caeser_ was outright criminal. There's just no redeeming a toon who willingly turns their back on toonkind, and gives themselves to an anti-toon. Maybe that's what she meant by she would put out a hit? If that's the case, then this is bad. This is _real bad._ Not only that, but scrolling through her conversation with Caeser reveals a lot of her personal life. Caeser apparently isn't anti-toon when it comes to pussy, and was willing to give Sylvia drugs and sex as long as she kept her mouth shut about the sex and the location of his base.

You outright gag before looking up at the others. "Caeser was her sugar daddy."

"WHAT?!" screeches Alice in total disgust. Allison rushes off to throw up in a near-by trashcan, and Sammy and Boris look wildly uncomfortable and heavily grossed out.

"It's all right here." You reply, wiggling Sylvia's phone. "In exchange for drugs, sex, and money, Sylvia played hooligan for Caeser and would gather intel for him. She hasn't gathered anything accurate or valuable, so at least that's a plus. On the flip side, Caeser is gonna be pissed one of his hussies is dead."

"One of them?" Boris says, sounding entirely confused, only to look over at Alice as she adds in her two cents;

"There's no way Caeser would be monogamous." Alice explains. "A guy like him has girls all across New York up in his pants. It's probably never romantic, probably a 'okay you cummed, now give me my info and get out' type of relationship."

"Right on the money, Alice." You confirm. "She talks about threesomes with other females, always human, never toon, which leads me to believe that she's the only toon he has in his pocket... or had, at least. Still, he might not care about her death-- I'll be surprised if he is honestly-- if anything, he's going to be mildly irritated that one of his sources of intel is gone. I'm not concerned about _Caeser,_ though..."

"What's wrong?" Allison asks, wiping her mouth as she returns from getting sick. 

"I'm worried about how the media would react to this." You reply honestly, causing the others to nod in thoughtful agreement. "Think about it-- if the media were to find out that Sylvia has been sleeping with an anti-toon mob boss, Bendy would be declared a hero for killing her. This might not _seem_ like a problem, but it would _definitely_ bother Bendy. He doesn't want to be declared a savior for _killing_ someone, he wants to be declared a savior for _saving_ someone. Not only that, but this might bring unwanted attention to our underground projects. Sylvia didn't know about anything, but the media would start asking Bendy what he's going to do to fight this, unaware that he's already in the process of doing so. We're not just going to say 'hey, we've been on the case already' and bring worldwide attention to our plans, so they'd get nosy and do their own digging. It's too risky. We can't let the media know about it."

"Well then it's a damn good thing we're not going 'ta tell da media, ah?" grumbles the sleepy voice of your husband. Everyone squeals in gleeful surprise as Bendy shakes his head back and forth in your lap to get some sense in his head. He looks up at you and smiles, while you stare down at him in shock. "Hiya toots. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He purrs, causing you to giggle and playfully slap him on the chest as you blush. He's still in his ink form, but you can tell he's already beginning the transformation back into his regular form because he's steadily shrinking and gaining more muscle mass.

"So what I'd miss? I heard bits and pieces, 'cause I was fadin' in and out of consciousness." He asks, looking around at the other crew members for updates.

"Sylvia was sleeping with Caeser for drugs, sex, and money in exchange for intel." Boris explains.

"Okay, dats gross. Glad I never fucked her. Yuck!" Bendy shudders in disgust. "Anythin' else?"

"Batty is amazing, and you should love her because she stayed by your side the whole time." Alice interjects while giving him a pointed look. "You scared the shit out of her and she took charge of everything with you in her lap. You better love her."

"I do love my wife, thank you very much!!!" He snarls, irritated that Alice would even insinuate that he's unappreciative of what you have done for him. Then he turns to you with an apologetic smile and a light blush. _"...Sorry toots._ You okay, Mama?" He asks in a soft voice while reaching over to lovingly stroke your stomach. You nod with a gentle smile before quickly leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. He goes stock still, shocked you'd even kiss him in this form. A deep blush rushes to his cheeks and he smiles bashfully before giggling out a soft squeak of; "Aw, shucks!"

Feeling empowered and having finally finished his transformation back into his regular form, Bendy sits up from your lap and looks down at his suit. It's definitely seen better days, but he's still covered enough to walk around. He can get a change of clothes after the Police arrive. He tries to sit up, but decides to just sit next to you on the floor when he finds he is still _really_ sore. Chuckling in amusement at his own pain, he looks up at the others and claps his hands together before he begins to to give out orders; "Okay, so somebody needs 'ta call da police. We're not going 'ta tell them dat Sylvia is connected 'ta Caeser. Batty is right-- too much risk involved in dat. They could get nosy and find out about our plans 'ta take da anti-toon mafias down. I don't want anyone's nose in my business when it doesn't belong there, capiche?" 

Everyone nods.

"Okay. One da police have been called, you can do your own things. Who has da phone?"

"I do, babe." You reply softly, causing your husband to look at you while everyone rushes off to clean up the club...save for the body, of course. He nods and holds out his hand expectantly for the phone, murmuring a soft 'thank you, babe!' when you pass it. He removes the memory chip from the phone, pockets the chip, and then crushes the actual phone in the palm of his hand so it can't be traced. He calls Droopy over to discard the crushed phone bits, and then turns to face you with a bright smile.

"Hiya, toots! How are you feelin'?" He asks, using his tail to wrap around your waist to physically comfort you. He wants to pretend like nothing big happened, but he knows better than that.

"Confused about several things.. I'm just glad you're okay." You sigh in relief before leaning onto his shoulder. He chuckles while moving to wrap an arm around you and pull you closer.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What are you confused about, ah honeybee?" He asks with a tilt of his head, growing intrigued when you blush deeply and squirm in place a little. _Oh, someone is intrigued, huh?_

"Uh... You said you never slept with Sylvia." You murmur shyly as you twiddle your thumbs together.

"Dats correct, hot stuff. Not even when we were together back in da day." He says with a nod

 _"How the hell are you so good at sex then?!??!"_ You hiss, before blushing deeply at the question as you pull back to look at him with a confused expression. "Like... I don't understand. Am I your first? How many firsts am I? Kiss? Sex? What!?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bendy chuckles deeply, holding his hands up in surrender to calm you down. "Relaaaaax, toots. I'll explain, okay? You weren't my first kiss, but you were my first when it comes 'ta everything else. Sylvia didn't live in da club, and she never even touched me more than a quick peck or a hug... and listen, as far as sex goes, just because I was a virgin before you bedded me, doesn't mean I didn't try 'ta pretend I knew what I was doing our first night together, ah? I was a virgin for 91 years, okay? That doesn't mean I didn't have fantasies, porn, or toys 'ta keep me company."

"...Fleshlights?" You ask in a giddy voice out of curiosity. "Did you use fleshlights?"

"Yeah, I did." He confirms with a nod. "I refused 'ta use a doll. Too fuckin' weird for me. And I'm straight as you can get-- nothin' goes near my ass." He snickers wildly.

"Mmm, no pegging then?" You ask playfully, running a finger across the top of Bendy's ass to tease him, giggling when he tenses up on the spot.

"NO!" He squeals, immediately clenching his buttcheeks to protect himself, while you fall over and cackle. He uses his tail to smack your hand away from his ass when you lightly run your fingers across it again, giggling nervously as a deep blush settles over his cheeks. "Get away from my ass, you fiend!" He gigglesnorts.

"But it's fun to tease youuuu." You whine playfully, reaching for his hips. He squeals and tries to squirm away when you dig your fingers into them a bit, but he can't get away because you've got a good grip on him. Still, you do release him and allow him to fly up to his feet.

He jogs away from you, taking a moment to catch his breath and calm his heart rate, staring at you with playful eyes. After loudly declaring 'You're mean!' he chuckles and jogs back over to you, colliding with you before wrapping his arms tightly around your tiny form. The both of you sigh contentedly, happy to just be safe in one another's arms. Bendy buries his face into the top of your head, deeply inhaling your natural scent before exhaling.

"I love you." He murmurs. "I'll always love you. I'll always protect you."

"Likewise, my love. Likewise." You grin.

* * *

It isn't long before the police arrive. 

ToonTown Police Chief James Gordon, usually known as Commissioner Gordon from the batman cartoons, is the first to come waltzing into the club. Knowing you and Bendy would be interviewed as witnesses, you two stuck around while the others finished closing up the club. The 'crime scene' took place around the bar, so it wasn't out of line for the others to clean up around the crime scene. Alice also took the liberty to slip into the back and delete any footage that showed anyone messing with the crime scene, that way so everyone was in the clear. It's why she was more than happy to show the cops the footage that they had. 

After finding nothing on the camera that went against your and Bendy's story, it was quickly declared that this was entirely an act of self defense. It's not like there was much working for Sylvia's behalf anyway. She was a known instigator, and had violated her ongoing restraining order by showing up here in the first place. When one of Gordon's cadets found the empty baggie in her purse, they tested the trace amounts in it for drugs and weren't surprised to find it tested positive for crack. They put the picture together pretty quickly; she shows up high, looking for trouble, and decides to get rowdy with her ex's pregnant wife. Bendy who is known to have a temper, inserts himself and tries to get her to back off. Sylvia makes a verbal threat, and then Bendy attacks to keep her from going too far. After cleaning everything up, they allow you, Bendy, and the rest of the crew to carry on as normally as they possibly can...

_But then again, how normal can you be when you're toons in a mafia?_

Bendy is quickly bum-rushed by the others, all wanting to know if their boss is alright. The last time he had gone into Beast form was when he fought Henry all those years ago. The transformation is horribly painful, not something that you do unless you're really desperate... obviously, Bendy was willing to go through such excruciating pain if it meant your and the baby's lives were secure.... and as touching as that is, they're also concerned about his health. Unfortunately, Bendy is not as... well... _he doesn't take their concern they way they intended._

He gets on the defensive, frowning slightly when they show concern. He tries to insist he's okay, but... they just keep pushing and asking questions-- do his bones ache, are his muscles okay, does he need ice? They remind him that the last transformation he did nearly costed him his life, and that he needed to be careful so he can be around to protect you and the baby. Of course, this stirs you and causes you to squeak out a concerned sounding 'WHAT?' that has you on high alert. He tries to reassure you that he's fine, but the others won't let him talk. They try to explain for him, which just sets him off and--

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" He roars angrily. "DAMN! I didn't nearly die! Henry had my back after I came back down! An-an-an and I don't take KINDLY 'ta you guys insinuating dat I can't take care of myself! I GOT IT! Alright!? I CAN PROTECT MY WIFE AND MY KID! FUCK OFF!"

They quickly try to backpedal, saying that's not what they meant. They try to tell him they're just worried, and Bendy just holds up his hands and growls out; "Stop. I don't--. Just give me some time alone. Toots? I'll be upstairs if you need me. You'll know where 'ta look."

And with that, he storms off. Quietly, you look over at the others, silently demanding an explanation with your wide, frightened eyes.

"What happened?" You quietly murmur. Boris swallows thickly, steps forward, and goes to explain their plight;

"When he fought your grandfather... Henry picked up the tape. Bendy got defensive, because the tape was the only way to kill him. You're gonna get kind of nervous when someone is holding the only thing that can kill you, right?" He chuckles nervously, while you nod. Yeah, you can see why Bendy got scared. As far as you understood, if your grandfather turned that tape on, he was done for. Boris pauses a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing;

"Well, he broke the tape over his knee. This.. confused Bendy. It's like he had expected a different reaction. Like he didn't understand why he did it. He... started trying to get away from Henry. Bendy told me once he thought it was some sort of trick, so whenever Henry would try to get closer, Bendy would rush across the room to the other side. He was scared. Then he started transforming back, and he had never... well. He had never used that form before... and he didn't realize that turning back into his inky form would be more painful than turning _into_ his Beast form, because everything literally has to snap and rearrange itself and when you're angry, you don't hurt as much because of the adrenaline rush. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of." 

"Okay. Well, during the process your grandfather tried to comfort Bendy. Bendy was scared, and wasn't in great shape, especially after throwing himself around to get and flee. Now that he wasn't angry, he didn't have the adrenaline rushing through his system to take the edge off so it REALLY hurt, as far as I'm understood. The way Henry explained it, he thought Bendy was going to die from it. I guess Henry didn't explain it right..." Boris sighs while rubbing a hand down his face. "Now Bendy is angry again..."

You hum thoughtfully before looking towards the door that leads to the apartment stairs. Glancing back at the others, you flash them a reassuring smile and say; "Let me take care of it."

The others nod, and go back to closing up the club while you dash through the doors and bolt up the stairs. You can feel Bendy's presence inside your apartment, so you run right for the door, frowning when you see it's already swung open. 

You take a deep breath and cross the threshold of the door, internally cringing when you see a couple things have been thrown around-- probably due to your husband's anger. You can smell cigar smoke coming from the bedroom, and you can also feel a slight breeze, telling you he's probably smoking on the balcony. You shut the door behind you, locking it for privacy, just in case one of the others get the idea to just come waltzing in. Glass crunches beneath your boots, and you flinch at the sound before quickly looking down. Looks like Bendy threw a couple glasses around in his anger, before flipping over the coffee table and rushing to the bedroom. 

"Bendy?" You call out softly as you take a few steps into the apartment, pointedly ignoring the way the broken glass crunches beneath your boots. 

"I'm in here, love..." You hear him call out in a monotone, definitely coming from the bedroom. You walk down the hall and rush into the bedroom. Nothing looks torn up in here, so that's good. You look over to the side and find Bendy has taken off his torn up dress shirt. He's in his wrinkled dress pants, and has the suspender straps hanging down by his sides. He looks over at you with half lidded eyes as he takes a long drag of his cigar. He forcefully expels it from his lungs before raising an eyebrow at you as he extinguishes the cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"Hi, doll face." He says, sounding utterly exhausted. You frown at how defeated he sounds, and swiftly move to get closer to him. He reaches an arm out for you, quickly wrapping it around you when you're within reach. He grunts when you rush forward and collide with his side, but he chuckles softly and begins to rub your side lovingly. "I'm alright. Just pissed off." He murmurs softly. You place a gentle hand on his naked abdomen and push a wave of calming energy into his stomach, sighing in relief when he eagerly accepts it this time.

"I'm alright. Sorry I rejected them earlier. I know it confused you." He mumbles before shaking his head. "I was so pissed off she tried 'ta hurt you. I didn't _want_ 'ta calm down. I just wanted 'ta snap her neck."

"It's okay... it's okay..." You murmur softly as you continue to push gentle waves of relaxation into his aura. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, forcing his body to accept them and to calm himself down. When he opens his eyes, he turns his head to the side and narrows them while moving to caress your cheek tenderly.

"I'm so sorry I scared you.... and about da others--" He whispers, only for you to interject and gently talk over him;

"It's fine. They told me everything." You murmur, reaching up to cup his cheek. "They aren't mad. They're just concerned."

He smiles and leans into your touch, purring heavily in response the moment he feels your skin on his. He closes his eyes for a minute, just to enjoy himself and soak up your affection. But when he opens his eyes, he explains; "I didn't like being scolded. I did what I thought was appropriate. She made me angry, so I squished her."

"You make it sound so simple." You chuckle morbidly.

"It _is_ dat simple. Someone fucks with you, I pluck their god damn eyes out." He snarls while pulling you right up against his chest. His hands come up from your waist to splay across your back so he can press you right up against him. Chuckling deeply, you bury your nose into his chest, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne and body wash before nuzzling your cheek against his chest.

"I love you. You're so strong." You softly sigh.

Bendy chuckles and presses a little kiss to the top of your head before he murmurs softly and says; "I'm not dat strong."

"Yes you are. You hold the weight of the world on your shoulders every day. Not only are you a father..." You reply with a gentle smile while taking his hand and placing it on your stomach to emphasize your point before continuing on; "...You're also the leader of ToonTown. You're it's founder, and you're the man that every toon looks up to. That's a huge responsibility to take on, and _I could not be more proud of you for it."_

Bendy smiles bashfully and shuffles his weight from foot to foot. "Gonna make me blush, doll..."

"Good. My man deserves the world, and he deserves to feel like the king he is." You giggle before standing up on your tippy toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Bendy chuckles breathlessly into the kiss before tilting his head to the side to deepen it slightly. He wraps one arm around your waist while cupping your cheek with one hand to hold you steady as he rocks your world with the passionate fiery kiss he has decided to bless your lips with. A smoldering fire starts in the bottom of your belly, and the both of you chuckle deeply as you part lips. Bendy rests his forehead against yours and says;

_"...I can get used to that."_

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Soooo, I hope you liked this one. I'd like to know your thoughts, since I talked about some heavy stuff this time. What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Where do you see this series going? Let me know! I want to know your favorite scenes and favorite lines, so please tell me! I love hearing them!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and are dope as hell. I love em! Give them to meeeee!!  
> Love yo faces, and I'll see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
